1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installation and assembly device and method for facilitating the fitup of mating components during blind or remote installation and assembly, especially where close fitup tolerances are involved. The present invention is particularly useful for the purpose of facilitating vertical andr radial relative positioning of a pump impeller within a mating inlet nozzle during a blind assembly wherein actual fitup cannot be observed during installation.
2. Background Discussion
The assembly of two mating components, when it is difficult to see how the two components are coming together, can be an extremely difficult and frustrating task. Such a task is made even more difficult and frustrating when close vertical and/or radial positioning tolerances are involved. The difficulty level is still further increased when care must be taken to avoid inadvertent contact between the two mating components which contact can damage the closely toleranced components.
One particular set of components that has proven particularly difficult to accurately and safely assemble is an impeller pump assembly wherein the two mating components are the pump driving assembly with impeller and the pump casing with inlet nozzle. As efficient operation of the impeller pump is closely tied in with the appropriate relative vertical and radial spacing between the impeller and the mating inlet nozzle, it is important that the required small clearance gaps be obtained with accuracy (i.e., concentric and with constant vertical spacing about the entire periphery of the impeller). Further, as efficiency can be seriously degraded by variations in the predesigned component surfaces, particular care must be taken to avoid the formation of nicks, scratches, gouges or other impeller or nozzle inlet damage during assembly. An installation and assembly device must thus be designed to avoid damage of this sort. Also, the installation and assembly device must be easy to operate and cannot involve a prolonged assembly period as very often the assembly is made during emergency situations or, even if during regular maintenance, can present unwanted downtime at a facility.